FATE
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Amanda Quartermaine and Mark Cohen had been pen pals for elevin years with no contact...HOWEVER When Mark decides to go to Port Charles he gets cought in the train crash..will they ever meet...what will happen
1. The Crash

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Vercs from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

_**1996…**_

Amanda Quartermaine grew up not knowing her parents. She never knew her dad and her mom was somewhere in Europe with her baby brother. She spent her days living with her Aunt and Uncle in Port Charles. It was almost Christmas and her year had been hard. She lost a friend, almost lost her cousin; the only thing that kept her from loosing her mind was her letters. For two years Amanda had had a pen pal she had gotten from a program at her school. They never used their names, just their initials. He was an aspiring film maker a few years older then her. She was just about to start college and then med school. Amanda just addressed her newest letter to him when Emily came into the room.

"Mandy," said Emily, "you promised to take me and Liz shopping."

Amanda nodded and wished they never made that pact, no names, no pictures, and no phone calls.

* * *

_**Nine Years Later…**_

Amanda was now a doctor. Within these years they had decided to give each other their names. She was wishing that wasn't all that her and Mark had decided. She was in front of her mirror fixing her hair for the wedding of her step brother of the moment Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber her cousin's best friend. It was Halloween, she knew Mark didn't like this day, it was the day one of his friends had died so many years ago. However this also meant Christmas would be coming soon again. She loved Christmas even the years she was made to be an elf at the hospital.

* * *

_**November 1st 2005….**_

_…I can't stop thinking about her, Amanda. I know that we promised we would never contact each other but it has been eleven years. I hope she likes me, I hope I will be able to recognize her…._

Mark Cohen sat on the commuter train that was heading from Manhattan with a stop in Port Charles. Little did he know that this could be the last day of his life.

* * *

Report of the crash came quickly.

"Emily was on the train," said Monica.

"And Lucky and Liz," said Amanda, "and Robin and Sam were on the other train."

"So many people," said Monica, "they need all the help they can get."

"I'll go," said Amanda.

"I'll drive," said Laney Winters, "They need a good psychologist there."

"Thanks," said Amanda.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes. He say sparks flying everywhere and attempted to find his camera. He grabbed the case and spotted a dark haired women running frantic.

**TBC**

_Should I continue? Ideas welcomed_


	2. Under The Stars

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Vercs from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

Sam McCall spotted a man standing in the wreckage with a video camera.

"I need help," said Sam, "my friend she was buried under the wreckage."

"Ok," said Mark, "hold on."

Mark placed his camera back in his bag and followed the woman.

"I'm Sam by the way," said Sam.

"Mark," said Mark.

* * *

**_At the site…._**

"I won't leave," said Lesley Lu Spencer, "both my brothers were on the train, and Luke just ran in probably to save Lucky."

"Mom," said Amanda, "I'll keep an eye on my not so wicked step sister."

"Are you sure you can get your work done with this menace here," said Tracy.

"Mom chill," said Amanda turning to Detective Jesse Beaudry, "Jesse you can give Lulu something to do."

"Sure," said Jesse smiling.

Tracy made a face and left.

"Thanks for defending me Amanda," said Lulu smiling, "anyway what are you doing."

"Looking at the stars," said Amanda, "Mark and I always said if we meet it would be under the stars."

"How sickeningly sweet," said Lulu heading toward Jesse to see what she could do.

* * *

Mark and Sam walked further into the wreckage when they stopped.

"She was here," said Sam as another woman stood behind Sam.

"Looking for me," she said.

"Robin," said Sam, "your ok."

"Jason saved me," said Robin.

"Jason was here,'" said Sam, "I thought he was."

"He was," said Robin, "but he fled the hospital when he heard about the crash."

"Where is he now," said Sam.

"He went looking for Carly," said Robin, "apparently she was on the train."

"I'm so rude," said Sam, "Robin this is Mark, Mark this is Robin."

The two shook hands.

"I can't help looking at your necklace Sam," said Mark.

"Thanks," said Sam, "Jason gave it to me, wait you don't know Jason."

"Apparently he's your boyfriend or something," said Mark.

"Yes," said Sam, "anyway any reason you are interested in my necklace."

"It's stupid really," said Mark, "I was heading to Port Charles to surprise this girl and we always said that if we met we'd meet under the stars."

"How sweet," said Robin.

* * *

Time had been slowly passing and the hopes that the passengers were alive were dwindling. Just then a body was seen walking out of the tunnel…Jasper Jax.

**TBC**


	3. Long Cold Night

**FATE**

**_This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on..._**

* * *

****

Jax walked out of the tunnel with hardly any scratches.

"Oh my god," said Amanda hugging him, "are you hurt, where are the others."

"I'm ok I guess," said Jax, "as for the others Lucky is hurt pretty badly and Alexis is about to give birth."

"Leave it to Alexis to give birth in the craziest places," said Amanda laughing.

"How bad is Lucky," said Lulu.

"He'll make it," said Jax, "he has your dad and Liz with him right now."

Lulu nodded and sat down just as Lorenzo Alcazar came over.

"Need help," asked Lorenzo.

"And what you would get from helping," said Skye coming over, "or is that psycho of your future ex in there."

"Carly might be," said Lorenzo, "but I still want to help out in general."

"Skye," said Amanda, "let the man help."

Skye nodded as she spotted others wanting to form rescue teams.

* * *

"So this Manny person," said Mark.

"Is a psychopath," said Sam, "he's tried to kill me and Jason many times."

Mark nodded wishing now he hadn't taken the risk to meet Amanda, he was going to die weather by suffocation or by Manny Ruiz he could feel it.

* * *

"We got him," said Lorenzo heading out of the tunnel.

Following Lorenzo out was Luke, Nickolas, and an out cold Lucky.

"Is he," asked Amanda.

"Dead," said Luke, "no step daughter of mine you should know better you're a doctor."

"Luke," said Amanda, "I practice pediatrics; anyway do you want me to drive Lulu to meet you at GH."

"I'll take her," said Skye, "you need to stay here."

Amanda nodded as she watched her family leave.

"I'm going back," said Nickolas.

"Like hell you are," said Amanda, "I promised Lulu you wouldn't get hurt."

"And I won't Amanda," said Nickolas, "but Courtney and Alexis."

"And Emily," said Amanda, "your still married to her you know."

Nickolas nodded.

"Not for long," said Nickolas heading back in.

"Be careful," Amanda whispered.

* * *

"We found our way to the other side," said Sam, "look."

"Oh my god Robin," said Emily.

"Emily," said Robin as the two girls hugged.

"Alexis is going into labor," said Emily, "thank god we have another doctor."

"Need any help," asked Mark.

"Are you a doctor," asked Emily.

"No," said Mark, "but I can help out anyway I can."

"I'm going to look for Jason," said Sam.

"Jason was on the train," asked Emily.

"He escaped the hospital to take part in the rescue effort," said Sam heading away.

"I'm Emily by the way," said Emily putting her hand out.

"Mark," said Mark shaking Emily's hand, "anything you need."

"You can start by helping to look for something resembling medical supplies," said Emily.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Amanda was getting worried. She knew for a fact that her friends and family were still caught.

The night was getting darker and colder and all Amanda could do was pray.

"Worried about Emily sis," said Dillon walking over to Amanda with a cup of coffee for her.

"Among other things," said Amanda.

"Your in love with him aren't you," said Dillon.

"Is it crazy to fall in love with someone you haven't met," said Amanda, "who you probably won't meet."

"I think it isn't crazy," said Dillon, "it's romantic."

**TBC**


	4. Miracles Happen

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

"We have a problem," said Emily heading over to where Ric, Mark and Courtney were sitting.

"Is Alexis alright," said Ric, "How about the baby."

"Alexis needs a C section and she needs it now," said Emily.

"Is their anything you and Robin can do," said Courtney.

"We can wing it and hope for the best," said Emily.

* * *

"I'm going crazy," said Amanda to Maxie, "I mean now that I have found out JASON is in there too I really want to help with the search and rescue effort."

"I do too," said Maxie, "I mean Jesse's in there and the tunnel could collapse any minute."

"So many of our loved ones," said Amanda, "so little I can do, I feel so helpless."

"Don't," said Maxie, "I mean remember last summer, everyone including myself thought I would die."

"And you didn't," said Amanda, "but I don't see what that has to do with any of this."

"What I'm saying is even though we can't help with the search," said Maxie, "is that Miracles Happen."

* * *

"It's a girl," said Mark walking over to Ric.

Ric knelt down beside his wife and smiled as Emily handed the baby to the happy father.

"Another girl," said Ric smiling, "any ideas on what we should call her."

"Molly," said Alexis.

"The Unsinkable Molly," said Ric sitting down by his wife, "let's let Aunt Courtney hold you."

Courtney took the baby and smiled.

"Is Alexis going to be ok," asked Ric.

"I don't know," said Robin, "If she doesn't get to the hospital soon she may die."

"What about Molly," said Ric as Jax re entered the tunnel.

"I found a way out," said Jax, "We can get the baby out."

"I'm staying with Alexis," said Ric, "Courtney, Jax, take care of Molly until we are safe."

"We will," said Courtney as se wrapped the baby up in her arms.

* * *

"So," said Amanda, "Liz got out, as did Nickolas and Jax is back in his third or fourth time."

"That's Jax for you," said Mac, "always playing the hero."

"I hope everyone is ok," said Amanda.

"It isn't likely," said Mac, "it saddens me especially with Robin in there but we may never see any of our loved ones who are still trapped again."

* * *

"Careful," said Courtney.

"You should be the careful one," said Jax, "holding Molly, carrying our child."

"You're pregnant," said Mark, "congratulations."

"Thanks," said Courtney, "almost there."

Just then a beam snapped.

"Mark," yelled Courtney.

Mark stood on the other side.

"Courtney! Jax!" Mark yelled , "go on save Molly, I'll find another way out."

* * *

Amanda sat shivering of nerves when she saw the two blonds and the baby exit the tunnel.

"Is that," asked Amanda.

"Let me introduce you to Molly Lansing," said Jax.

"Emily and Robin gave Alexis an emergency C section," said Courtney.

"So that means they are alright," said Amanda.

"They are," said Courtney, "Alexis and Reece might not be as fortunate."

"I'm not letting this girl grow up without a mom," said Amanda, "or dad for that matter."

"What are you going to do," said Jax.

"Take Molly to GH and check her out," said Amanda, "and I'm taking Courtney too so she can see Dr.Meddows."

Jax nodded.

"I'll beep you if there are any updates," said Jax.

"Thanks," said Amanda heading to her car.

* * *

"Mark," said Ric, "is Molly ok."

"She's out," said Mark, "a beam fell blocking the path and keeping me from heading out."

Ric nodded as he watched Emily and Robin tend to Alexis.

**TBC…**

_Ideas and comments are welcome…Happy Holidays_


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

Amanda walked own the hallway of General Hospital when she spotted Elizabeth.

"You should be in bed resting," said Amanda, "not scrubbed up and working."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I was looked at Amanda," replied Elizabeth, "so I thought I'd take care of Lucky."

"Is he alright," asked Amanda.

"As good as he can be considering," said Elizabeth, "what about you are you doing alright emotionally."

"Alexis had her baby," replied Amanda.

"Oh my god," said Elizabeth, "a girl or boy."

"A girl," stated Amanda smiling, "Molly."

"That's a pretty name," said Elizabeth as Amanda felt something.

"My phone is vibrating," said Amanda, "it may be Jax."

"I got to go back to Lucky anyway," said Elizabeth.

* * *

Jax stood outside of the tunnel as everyone came out.

"Pick up," said Jax into the phone as Mark came by.

"Is the baby ok," Mark asked.

"Yes," said Jax, "Molly and Courtney headed to the Hospital with a friend of mine."

"And you," asked Mark, "are you ok."

"I'm fine," said Jax as Sam headed over.

"I'm going back in," Sam said, "Jason's still in there."

"It's dangerous Sam," said Mark.

"You don't know her," said Jax as Sonny headed over."

"Your going to the hospital," said Sonny, "we all are."

* * *

"Jax," said Amanda, "what's going on with the…"

"Their out," said Jax, "only casualty was Reece."

"I'm sorry," said Amanda, "anyway I have to go because I'm in the Hospital."

"Good," said Jax, "were on our way."

* * *

Later that evening Alexis was lying in her room with Ric.

"What about god parents," asked Alexis.

"Well for godmother I was thinking either Robin or Emily," said Ric.

"How about Emily," said Alexis, "and godfather."

"I'd say Sonny being that he is her Uncle and Cristina's biological father," said Ric, "but before you start yelling about Sonny I suggest Mark."

"I was going to say Jax," said Alexis, "I mean for all we know Mark could be another criminal or something."

Amanda walked in at that moment with Molly..

"I have someone who wants to see you," said Amanda handing Molly to Ric.

"Hey baby," said Ric.

"Amanda," said Alexis, "if you were a mother who would you want as a godfather a trusted friend or a stranger who helped deliver the child."

"It depends," said Amanda, "I mean if the stranger is just a drifter I'd pick Jax I mean he is the friend right."

"Yes," said Alexis, "and as for the stranger he had mentioned being on his way to Port Charles to meet someone."

"I couldn't tell you," said Amanda, "anyway I need to take Molly now."

Amanda took the baby from her dad and brought her back to the nursery.

* * *

Mark stood by the nurses station looking into his camera.

_…I survived the crash and yet I think it isn't over yet. I have no place to stay and nothing to go on besides a first name and the fact that she is a doctor. I don't even know if she works here at this hospital or not._

"Mark," said Sam walking over, "is Sonny around."

"Last I heard he was making funeral arrangements for Reece," Mark responded, "why."

"I'm going back to find Jason," said Sam.

"I'll go with you," said Mark, "if you can help me find a place to stay."

"Stay at my place," said Sam, "Jason won't mind and besides we will be in here more then at our place anyway."

"His brain injury," said Mark.

"Yea," said Sam.

* * *

Amanda walked into the mansion and headed up to her room. She showered and got dressed into clean cloths. As she headed toward her bed she grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear Mark……_

**TBC…**


	6. Aftershocks

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

As she headed toward her bed she grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear Mark,_

_In the past 48 hours I have learned how precious life is. I know that life has thrown us curves before but a lot of the people almost died in a big train crash and it made me think. We need to take our relationship further, I mean pictures, last names something. Until we meet, Under the Stars. Amanda._

Amanda addressed the envelope and placed it on her desk and headed off to bed.

* * *

At the same time back at the site…

"Jason," screamed Sam, "Jason can you hear me."

Then came a bang as the tunnel blew up.

"Jason," yelled Sam running toward the tunnel.

"Don't," said Mark holding her back, "I mean I didn't really know Jason but I'd bet he'd want you to stay safe."

Sam nodded and began to cry.

"Sam," said Jason staggering out of the tunnel.

"Jason," said Sam, "what the hell were you thinking."

"Carly," said Jason, "she was in the tunnel."

"Is she," asked Sam.

"She's safe back at Rose Lawn," said Jason, "anyway Sam I need to give you something."

Jason pulled out a ring.

"Will you marry me Sam," said Jason.

Sam nodded and ran into Jason's arms.

"Only if first you go to the hospital and go through your treatment," said Sam.

Jason nodded.

"Oh and since I'll be at the Hospital with you and Mark here had no place to stay," said Sam.

"Are you asking if he could stay at our place," said Jason, "yes, we can drop him off on the way to the hospital.

* * *

A week had gone by since the crash. Lucky was about to be released in a few days and Jason was fighting to survive after he rejected the treatment. Meanwhile Amanda was worried.

"What's the matter sis," said Dillon as he spotted Amanda sifting through the mail.

"It's been a week," said Amanda.

"Oh my god," said Dillon, "wait a week for what."

"Since I wrote to Mark," said Amanda, "maybe I came on too strong asking if he could send me a picture."

"You what," said Dillon.

"After the crash it made me think," said Amanda, "life is short."

* * *

Mark sat at Jason's and began to make a list.

_…Her name is Amanda...Common name_

_…She is a doctor…but at what Hospital_

_…She comes from a big family…but I don't know her last name_

Mark looked at what he wrote and decided to head to General Hospital to check on Jason.

* * *

Amanda headed into Kelly's with Dillon.

"Are you sure you don't mind your older sister tagging along," said Amanda.

"Not if she is as cool as you Mandy," said Dillon.

The two sat down with Georgie and Amanda looked at the two of them in the eye.

"I know it's just Thanksgiving," said Amanda, "but my resolution is to not pine over guys that I haven't first met face to face."

* * *

Mark headed out of Jason's room and ran into Emily.

"Mark," said Emily, "I didn't know you were still in town."

"Well I am," said Mark, "say Emily you don't happen to know any Amanda's do you."

"I have a cousin named Amanda," said Emily, "why do you ask."

"Is she a doctor by any chance," asked Mark interested.

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Emily, "oh my god why didn't I realize it before you're pen pal Mark aren't you."

"Is that what she calls me," asked Mark.

"No," said Emily, "but the family dose anyway what are you doing tomorrow."

"Nothing," said Mark.

"It's Thanksgiving," said Emily, "and Amanda will be there."

"Be where," asked Mark.

Emily wrote down the address to the mansion and handed it to Mark.

"Hope you like Pizza," said Emily.

**TBC**


	7. Un Happy Thanksgiving

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

Amanda paced in the living room of the mansion.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mandy," said Brook walking in.

"What's to be Happy About," said Amanda, "and shouldn't you be in Bensonherst."

"And miss the traditional Thanksgiving Pizza;" said Brook, "anyway what's got you down its Mark isn't it Dillon told me about the letter."

"Or lack there of," said Amanda.

"I'm sorry," Brook replied hugging her aunt as Ned walked in.

"Hey dad," said Brook, "looking for me."

"Actually I was just looking for anyone but there is no one in the world I'd rather be with then my only daughter and my only sister."

"What's the catch," said Amanda, "you've never been one to play the big brother roll."

"Or the loving father roll," Brook chimed in.

"Rumor has it that we are actually having turkey this year," said Ned, "I heard Grandfather talking about caterers to Alice."

"Ten bucks says we'll still wind up with pizza," said Amanda, "we always do."

"I second with Amanda dad," said Brook.

"I third," said Dillon walking in, "with whatever you're talking about."

Just then Edward walked in followed by Alice.

"Don't they know who we are," said Edward.

"Quartermaine or not," Alice yelled back, "you still can't get a caterer for Thanksgiving Dinner the day of."

"That's thirty dollars," said Ned handing his daughter and siblings tens."

"Hey Alice," yelled Amanda, "call me when the pizza comes I'll be in the rose garden."

"Sure thing," said Alice as Amanda left to get some air.

* * *

Mark had walked up to the property and was shocked to see how big the place was.

"_Amanda didn't say she was this rich_," thought Mark as he headed to the door.

Emily was sitting in the living room keeping the family civilized when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here already," said Tracy, "that was fast."

"They know our order by heart," said Alan, "every Thanksgiving the same thing."

Emily opened the door.

"Expecting someone else," said Mark.

"Just the pizza guy," said Emily, "but come in."

Mark entered and faced the family.

"That isn't the Pizza guy," said Tracy, "show him to the door."

"Tracy I take it," Mark said.

Tracy looked at the man and shouted, "How the hell do you know my name."

"I'm Mark," said Mark.

"Oh my god," Dillon screamed, "Film Maker Mark, Amanda's Mark."

"Guilty," Mark replied as the doorbell rang again before anything else could be said.

"If that's Jason," said Tracy, "or worse Skye I'll."

"You'll what," Monica stated, "this is my house and your daughter's…what are you to Amanda again."

"Yea," Ned asked, "are you my sisters pen pal, boyfriend, WHAT."

"I really don't know to be exact," Mark replied as the bell kept ringing.

Alice opened the door to reveal the pizza guy.

"Should I go fetch Ms.Amanda from the garden," Alice asked.

"No," said Mark grabbing a box of Pizza, "I shall…wait where's the garden again."

"I'll take you," said Emily.

* * *

Amanda sat in the garden holding a flower in her hand.

"He loves me," Amanda said to herself pulling petals off the flower, "he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not."

Amanda looked at the empty flower and looked up at the stars.

'_Grandmother_,' Amanda said into the heavens, '_I wish you were still here to have a woman to women talk. I mean Brook and Lulu are too young and Monica is always at work or fighting with Alan, and I couldn't dream of talking to my mom. This leaves Emily but she has her own love life to deal with right now. I wish you could send me a sign or something that…_'

Amanda stopped as a shooting star passed by. She closed her eyes and made a wish. After making her wish Amanda stood up from her bench and turned to go back to the house when she caught a glimpse of a shadowy silhouette.

"Anyone order a pizza," Mark said.

**TBC…**

How do you think they'll react? Comment…give ideas….


	8. Meeting You

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place in the GH Verses from 10/31 on...**_

* * *

****

"Anyone order a pizza," Mark said.

Amanda looked at the man in front of her and although he was a stranger she knew very well who he was.

"Mark," she whispered.

Mark nodded as she ran into his arms.

"I thought that after you never wrote back to my last letter," Amanda said, "but look at you you're here."

Just then Amanda's pager went off..

"Don't answer," Mark said as Amanda pulled away.

"It could be the hospital," said Amanda pulling out her phone and making a face.

"Was it the hospital," Mark asked.

"Worse," answered Amanda dialing her phone.

* * *

"Amanda," said Sonny on the other end, "are you busy."

"Kind of why," Amanda said.

"I can't get a hold of Emily and it's Reece's memorial service," Sonny said.

"And you need a babysitter," Amanda said, "what about Carly."

"Still at Rose Lawn remember," Sonny said.

"If I can bring my friend," Amanda said, "then sure."

"Only if he isn't a cop or a rival of mine," Sonny said.

"Let me ask him," Amanda told Sonny and turned to Mark, "Mark you're not a cop or a criminal are you."

Mark shook his head and Amanda went back to Sonny.

"He's good," Amanda told Sonny.

"Fine," Sonny said, "Max will be waiting for you with the boys."

* * *

Amanda hung up and apologetically smiled.

"What just happened," Mark said.

"Want to baby-sit with me," Amanda asked, "I mean if you don't I'd understand."

"I'd love too," Mark said as the two walked over to the house.

"By the way," Mark asked, "what did you mean before about me not responding to your last letter."

"A week ago I wrote asking if we could go the next step and send photos," Amanda said.

"A week ago I was here in Port Charles trying to find you," Mark said, "You probably heard of the train crash."

"I was working at the site for a while," Amanda told him.

"I was in the crash," Mark said.

"Oh my god," Amanda screamed, "Are you ok."

"I'm fine," Mark said.

"Where have you been staying," Amanda asked.

"Do you know Sam McCall," Mark asked.

"Through association," Amanda said, "she's my cousin's girlfriend."

"Fiancé actually," Mark said, "Jason and her got engaged."

"Oh," said Amanda, "so you have been living with them."

"Well at their place while Jason is in the hospital," Mark said.

"Right his treatment," Amanda replied, "so you probably know who Sonny is."

"I met him in the tunnel," Mark told her, "he seemed like a nice guy considering his line of work."

"Well were babysitting his sons," Amanda told hem as they got into her car.

* * *

Max opened the door…

"Mandy," said Michael running down stairs.

"Hi Michael," Amanda said to the boy, "where is Morgan."

"In his room," Michael said.

"Go upstairs and bring him down," Amanda said.

"I will," Michael said, "but first tell me who he is."

"Michael," Amanda said pointing to Mark, "Is my boyfriend Mark."

"Boyfriend," Michael said, "cool, I'll go get Morgan."

Michael went upstairs as Max turned to Amanda.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Max told her as he left.

The boys were having a grate time with Amanda and Mark when suddenly Amanda heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Please Max," Carly said, "I want to see my boys."

**TBC…**

_**W**hat will be Carly's reaction to Amanda and Mark?_

_**I**deas on what you want to happen/what characters you would like to see?_


	9. Carly

**FATE**

**_This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC_**

* * *

****

"Please Max," Carly said, "I want to see my boys."

Amanda recognized that voice and opened the door.

"It's ok Max," Amanda said, "Carly can come in."

Carly entered her ex's home and looked at the young doctor.

"Where is Sonny," Carly demanded, "and why are you here."

"Before I answer you," Amanda replied, "shouldn't you be at Rose Lawn."

"I got time off for good behavior," Carly said, "and besides I wanted to wish the boys a Happy Thanksgiving and now will you answer me."

"Sonny needed a babysitter while he went to Reece's Memorial service," Amanda said.

"Better you here then your cousin Emily," Carly said, "if she doesn't watch her back she'll be Sonny's newest whore."

"Don't talk bad about my family Carly," Amanda yelled.

As Mark headed downstairs with Michael.

"Morgan is down fro the night and…," Mark said but stopped when he spotted Carly.

"Who is this," Carly yelled pointing to Mark, "and why is he with my kids."

"Carly calm down," Amanda said, "This is my boyfriend Mark and Sonny said he could come with me."

"How do I know he's not working for Faith or someone in trying to kidnap my boys," Carly said.

"Faith is dead," Amanda said, "and Mark is not a criminal."

"Amanda's right mom," Michael said, "Mark's cool can he stay please."

"Yes," Amanda said.

However at the same time.

"No," Carly said.

"You're not their mother," Carly said.

"I am not mentally unstable either," Amanda said, "Mark stays you go."

"I never liked you," Carly said.

"You know I never liked you either," Amanda said, "Max show Carly out."

"You can't," Carly said.

"I can," Amanda said as Max took Carly out.

"Is she always like that," Mark asked.

Amanda nodded as Michael came back into the room.

"Where did mom go," Michael asked.

"She had to go back to Rose Lawn," Amanda said, "But if she gets well soon she'll be out for Christmas."

"I hope so," Michael said, "so do I have to go to bed or can Mark and I play some more."

"I could e a bad babysitter and tell you to go to bed now," Amanda said as Michael pouted at her,

"But I'll let you play ONE more game with Mark on the condition that the sound is off and you go right to bed after, no Comic books."

"Michael nodded.

"Mark I'll race ya," Michael said as the two ran upstairs.

* * *

It was getting late as Sonny walked in.

"You too have a good night," Sonny asked.

"Before or after your ex stopped by," Amanda asked him back.

"Carly was here," Sonny said, "she do anything."

"Besides trying to kick Mark out, making comments about my family," Amanda said, "Carly was well Carly."

Sonny smiled and turned to Amanda and Mark.

"Thanks again," Sonny said.

"Don't mention it," Amanda said leaving.

* * *

"That was some night," Mark said.

"Sorry again that it wasn't just the two of us on the night we first met," Amanda said as her car reached Jason's.

"We would have spent the night with your family otherwise," Mark said, "the furthest from alone."

"But we still met under the stars," Amanda said smiling.

"We did didn't we," Mark said smiling, "so tomorrow what are you up to."

"Work," Amanda said, "but feel free to stop by the hospital."

"I will," Mark said getting out of the car.

**TBC...**

**_Should I continue from the next day or jump time (to lets say Christmas)_**


	10. Doctor Drake

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda(Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC**_

* * *

****

The next day Amanda headed to work like she normally did when Elizabeth came by.

"Good news," Elizabeth said, "Jason is ok."

Amanda smiled. After the train crash her cousin was going to undergo a drug treatment but when it had failed wound up having surgery done to him.

"So have you met the doctor who took care of him," Elizabeth asked, "He's cute I mean if I wasn't married."

"He's an arrogant jerk with no bedside mannor," Robin said walking by.

"I'm not interested anyway," Amanda said, "I'm surprised Emily hasn't told you."

"Told me what," Elizabeth said.

"That…," Amanda stopped as Mark headed out of the elevator.

"Jason's resting right now," Elizabeth told Mark, "you can wait here."

"I wasn't here to see Jason," Mark said smiling at Amanda and leaning over the desk to give her a small peck on her cheek.

"Guys this is…" Amanda said.

"Mark Cohen," Robin said, "I know he was on the train, he helped me and Emily deliver Molly."

"Oh my god Amanda," Elizabeth said realizing that it was THE Mark, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," said Amanda smiling as she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. A man she wanted to forget.

* * *

On the other side of the room Dr. Patrick Drake was talking to a nurse, or rather flirting with her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Amanda. Patrick had a history with Amanda and he didn't know if she would still like him however he had just saved Jason's life so it must have to count.

Patrick finished his flirting and headed over to where the women and Mark had been standing.

"Amanda," Patrick said.

"Patrick," Amanda said.

"So you already know Patrick Drake the DR. who saved Jason," Robin said.

"We went to med school together," Amanda said.

Amanda was about to continue when the elevator opened and Ric came out.

"The two people I wanted to see," Ric said as the five of them looked up, "Mark, Robin, may I have a word."

Mark and Robin headed to where Ric was as Patrick and Amanda continued.

"I kind of had a crush on Patrick," said Amanda, "and when he asked me out I couldn't be happier."

"But something came up," said Patrick, "and I never showed up and I'm sorry."

"Well since your man enough to apologize," Amanda said, "and since we are older and will now be working together."

"Want to have that date," Patrick asked.

"I make it my business not to date co workers," Amanda said, "and I'm seeing someone."

Amanda pointed to Mark and Patrick smiled.

"I'm glad for you," Patrick said, "so how about as friends in fact why not make it a double date."

"Deal," Amanda said.

"Well I have patients to see so we will discuss the time and place later," Patrick said.

"Later," Amanda said as Patrick left.

* * *

At that same time Mark and Robin came back.

"What did Ric want," Elizabeth asked.

"He wants us to be Molly's godparents," Robin said.

"That's cool," Elizabeth said.

"So what did Dr.Drake want," Robin asked.

"To make up for being an ass back in med school," Amanda said as she was paged over the loud speaker.

"I wish I could chat," Amanda said.

"Bye Amanda," Mark said, "call me later."

"At Jason's or do you have a cell," Amanda asked.

"Jason's," Mark said as Amanda left to see a patient.

**TBC…**

_**T**he next chapter will skip a brief bit(like maybe a day or so to either the date or the christening …I'm thinking of ending this fic at Christmas or New Years and making a 2nd fic….what do my readers think?_


	11. Bar Fights

**FATE**

**_This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda (Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC….Also After this chapter and the next (the Hospital Christmas Party) I will probably start a part 2 (or have a New Years Eve chapter as well then a part 2)_**

* * *

****

The days passed by and Amanda felt like she was in a dream. She would go to the hospital during the day and at night she spent her time with Mark. The two had only been physically together for a few weeks but they felt like they had known each other forever.

It was now the night that Amanda had planed to go out with Patrick. Everyone was surprised when Amanda had suggested that they went to Jake's, the local bar in town rather then having a nice dinner at the Metro Court.

* * *

Outside of the bar Mark and Amanda were waiting.

"I think I know you Amanda," Mark said "And then you decide to go out to a dive like this."

"This Dive as you so call it happened to be a second home for me back in High School," Amanda replied.

Mark looked at her stunned.

"Jason used to have a room upstairs," Amanda explained, "So ready to have your but whipped at pool."

"Bring it," Mark said as Patrick walked up with Emily.

"Emily," Amanda said, "I see you've come to your senses and moved on from you little crush on Sonny."

"Let's not talk about Sonny," Emily said, "so Mark how are you."

"Fine," Mark said.

"As much as I'd like to talk out here," Patrick said, "let's go inside."

The four headed inside and sat down at the bar.

"So Amanda," Mark asked, "You've ever been in a bar fight before."

"No," said Amanda giggling.

Just then a man who had been playing pool in the corner began to trash talk Sonny and Jason to the bartender.

"You see those two ladies over their," Coleman said to the man, "one's Morgan's sister and the other is his cousin."

The man then headed over and began to harass the girls.

"So about what we were talking about," Emily said.

"I can't mess up my hands," Patrick said.

"And I really don't want to fight," Amanda said, "I will challenge you at pool though, learned the game from my cousin, you heard of him obviously."

The man wouldn't quit what he was doing and before long the biggest shot of the evening had occurred. Emily and Mark got up and a brawl broke out between them and the guy.

No one was hurt but the cops were called up.

Lucky and Jesse entered the bar and looked at the bar where Patrick Drake was sitting with Amanda watching the fight.

"You three are under arrest," Lucky said turning to his step sister with a frown on his face.

* * *

At the PCPD Amanda stood out front with Lucky.

"I heard Coleman's side," Lucky said, "And now I would like your side as whiteness."

"He had been talking badly about Jason," Amanda said, "then he began to harass me and Emily."

"And the fight," Lucky said, "who started it."

"No one," Amanda said, "it just happened."

"You know no matter what you say Emily and Mark just got a warning right," Lucky said, "I mean they weren't drunk and disorderly like the other guy was."

Amanda nodded.

"May I suggest you stay away from bars for a while," Lucky said.

Amanda then walked to where Mark and Emily were being released from.

"Wow Mark," Amanda said, "and I thought I knew you."

She kissed her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I have a criminal record now," Mark said.

"To be honest," Amanda said, "it was just a warning."

"But still," Mark said, "not that it's a good thing it's just that my friends back in the city know me as safe."

"You risked it all to come to Port Charles though," Amanda said.

"I did didn't I," Mark kissed her as Patrick came over.

"So much for our night out," Patrick said.

"Yea," Amanda said, "Now I'll never know why you stood me up that time."

"It was all me and never you," Patrick said, "lets keep it at that."

* * *

Patrick walked out of the PCPD and pulled out a photo from his wallet of an older woman.

_'If Only'_ Patrick thought, _'if you didn't get in that accident I would be with Amanda now and not Mark.'_

* * *

Amanda and Mark headed out of the PD hand in hand.

"This is a story will tell our children about," Mark said.

"You just said our children," Amanda said surprised.

"Your children, my children, our children," Mark said, "but that is a ways away."

"But you know what's not a ways away," Amanda said, "Christmas and Jason should be released around then."

"What are you saying," Mark asked.

"I can have Alice make up a guest room for you," Amanda said.

"No thanks," Mark said as he had something else in mind.

**TBC….**

**Ideas Welcomed….**


	12. Christmas Time

**FATE**

**_This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda (Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC…. _**

* * *

****

Christmas time came all to soon as Amanda walked downstairs of the mansion spotting her step sister yelling at Maxie and Georgie.

"Hell no," Lulu said, "You can't pay me to put that on."

Amanda knew what was going on; Lulu was being told she had to play one of Santa's Elves.

"Lulu," Amanda yelled from the top of the stairs, "Come here."

Lulu walked to the foot of the stairs and waited for Amanda.

"Tell them I'm not going to be an elf," Lulu said.

"I can't do that," Amanda said pulling out a picture from years ago of herself, Emily and Liz.

"You were an Elf," Lulu said.

"It is tradition," Amanda said, "even if you don't want to think of all those poor kids stuck in the hospital during Christmas."

"Fine," Lulu said, "I'll do it."

Amanda headed out the door as she passed Mark and Dillon chatting about director stuff.

"Let me see the picture," Mark said.

"No," Amanda said.

Mark tried to grab the picture from her hand and she was trying to keep it away.

"Do we have to play this game," Mark asked.

"I would say yes," Amanda said, "but I have to be at the hospital, you'll be at the party won't you."

He nodded.

* * *

**_A few hours later the party began._**

Amanda stood watching all of the children sit down as her uncle read the Christmas Story like he did every year. She watched the girls play their parts as elves handing out Candy Canes and things to the children. Alan finished and it was time for Santa's arrival.

Jason had gotten out of his room and Amanda was standing with him and Sam.

"I'm glad to see you up and about Jase," Amanda said.

"I should be out by the New Year," Jason said smiling.

"I'm glad," Amanda said as Santa finally entered the room.

Amanda recognized who was in the suit right away as Noah Drake, Patrick's father. He was drunk and both Patrick and herself knew it.

Patrick pulled Noah away as Amanda walked over.

"What about Santa," Amanda said.

"Amanda you know he is drunk," Patrick said.

"I know," Amanda said, "but I mean what will the kids think with us dragging Santa out."

"I got you covered," said Mark walking over kissing Amanda on the cheek.

A few minutes later Patrick had taken his father aside and was fighting meanwhile Santa came back out.

After the party Mark still in the suit headed over to Amanda.

"Santa has one more present in his bag," Mark said pulling out a box.

"I have a present too," Amanda said pulling out the folded photograph.

Amanda opened the box to find a key.

"I told you their would be no guestroom," Mark said, "I got us a place above Kelly's."

"Not as good as what I have," Amanda said, "seriously though I'll give you your real present later."

Mark looked at the photo.

"You were such a cute elf," Mark said.

"Thank you," Amanda said realizing they were standing under mistletoe and kissing Mark.

**TBC…**

_Again I want to know should I split this story after New Years also should I bring in any other RENT characters? If so who? And what GH ships/characters would you like to see?_


	13. New Years Eve

**FATE**

**_This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda (Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC…. _**

_**I've decided to just continue and not split it up...**_

* * *

****

Amanda had spent most of the week moving in with Mark above Kelly's. It was now New Years Eve as she walked into the family living room.

"This is what I call a party," said Amanda looking at the faces of her family.

"I see that boyfriend of yours hasn't shown up," Tracy said.

"Mark will be here," Amanda said, "and don't you start when he gets here."

"And why shouldn't I," Tracy said, "You can do so much better."

"Fine," Amanda said, "hey Skye mind if I date Lorenzo."

"Mark is a fine choice," Tracy said, "he's not a gangster is he."

Amanda shook her head as Alice walked in with Mark.

"Mandy," Mark said, "we should go back to Kelly's and crash the kid's party."

"It's probably more fun then this," Amanda said, "but they are my family."

"You know Carly and Jax have a party going on at the hotel," Luke said as Alice came back in.

"We have another guest," Alice said as Noah entered.

"Do I need to call Patrick," Amanda said.

"I'm sober," Noah said.

"So Dr.Drake," Luke said, "I'm about to crash the party at the metro court you in."

"It isn't crashing if your invited," Amanda said, "grandfather you mind."

"You're an adult Amanda," Edward said," go out and have fun."

"I love you," Amanda said kissing the old man, "Happy New Year."

* * *

They got to the hotel and Mark looked at Amanda.

"Now this is what I call a party," Mark said.

"And at a Port Charles party anything can happen," Amanda said smirking as Jason and Sam walked in.

"Sam is on the rampage," Mark said watching Sam yell at Alexis.

"I need to do damage control," Amanda said.

"I'll be with Jason," Mark said.

"He could have killed you and Molly," Sam yelled as Amanda walked over.

"Is this about Alexis representing Manny," Amanda asked.

Sam nodded as Amanda dragged her away.

"I know Manny has done some bad things," Amanda said.

"You're not defending him," Sam said, "I could have died heck Mark could have died before you even got to meet him."

"I am definitely not a fan of Manny Ruiz Sam," Amanda said, "but I do think he deserves a fair trial I mean he may be psycho but he is human."

"Manny Ruiz is not human," Sam said.

"Let's agree to disagree," Amanda said, "I mean like I said I think he deserves a fair trial but I'm secretly praying you loose Alexis and that Manny rots in prison."

"I can live with your opinion," Sam said.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

"Say would you and Mark like to spend the rest of the night with me and Jase," Sam said, "Beer, Chinese Food."

"I'll have to ask Mark," Amanda said.

"Ask Mark what," said Mark walking over with Jason.

"Sam invited us over for the rest of the Evening," Amanda said.

"That sounds like fun," Mark said, "besides I feel weird at these fancy parties."

* * *

The four headed to the penthouse and spent the evening talking and drinking.

"It's time," Sam said.

5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR

"I love you," Mark said kissing Amanda.

"I love you too," Amanda said.

**TBC...**


	14. So It Begins

**FATE**

_**This is Very AU tons of OOC-ness…Sorry in Advance…I don't own GH or RENT…The only character I own is Tracy's Daughter Amanda (Mandy)...brief prologue the rest takes place AU in present day PC…. **_

_**Changed my mind yet again…This will be the end and I will start a second story soon(er or later) about the virus and beyond…**_

* * *

****

Amanda was now fully moved in to the apartment above Kelly's with Mark. She was loving her new freedom from her crazy family and all their fighting.

"I should have found a guy and moved in with him sooner," Amanda said smiling at Mark.

"And what would Tracy have to say about that," Mark asked.

"If he were a Doctor or a Lawyer," Amanda said, "not that much, if he were a gangster she'd kick me out personally."

"But its Monica's house I thought," Mark said as Amanda knowingly nodded, "and what would she say if he were a poor filmmaker."

"He seems like a nice enough guy," Amanda said, "but don't think I approve of him because I don't."

"I take it that's what she told you," Mark said.

"Word for word," Amanda said.

"And what did she have to say about our new neighbor," Mark asked, "or did you not tell her."

"She doesn't need to know about that psycho living next door," Amanda said, "besides Jesse said he has our backs."

"And what about at the hospital," Mark asked.

"I can take care of myself," Amanda said, "and besides I've dealt with the mob before I mean my cousin is."

"Jason Morgan," Mark said, "I know he's a good friend of mine."

Amanda smiled at Mark.

"I'm going to go downstairs now," Amanda said, "maybe stop by the mansion and check on my Lulu before my shift."

"I heard Luke skipped town again," Mark said.

"Well after that scare Tracy gave us," Amanda said kissing Mark, "see you later."

* * *

Amanda left and headed downstairs to see Lulu, Dillon, and Georgie.

"I was just going to check on you sis," Amanda said.

"Don't call me sis," Lulu said, "I'm not your sister."

"Technically," Dillon said looking up from his lap top.

"So," Amanda said, "what's new."

"Dad's back," Lulu said, "brought me a chimp, but it escaped."

"Excuse me," Sam said, "did you say you lost a chimp."

Lulu nodded.

"It's at my place right now," Sam said, "Jason and I found him or rather he found us."

"I want to see Jase," Amanda said, "I'll bring it over Lulu."

"Thanks," Lulu said.

Little did anyone know what was yet to come. It would be a disaster bigger then the crash and would change everyone's lives forever.

**AND SO IT BEGINS...**

Keep a look out for the next story coming soon


End file.
